Josh Barnett
Josh 'The War Master' Barnett is the former UFC heavyweight champion. Barnett most recently faced Geronimo Dos Santos in his Impact FC debut. He defeated Dos Santos via technical knockout. He signed with Strikeforce shortly after but he has yet to make his debut. Barnett next faced Brett Rogers in the first round of the Strikeforce heavyweight tournament. The fight was also Barnett's Strikeforce debut. He defeated Rogers via second-round arm triangle choke submission. With the victory, Barnett moved on to the semifinals to face fellow Pride veteran Sergei Kharitonov. Barnett defeated Kharitonov via first-round arm triangle choke submission. With the victory, he moved on to the finals to face undefeated Olympic wrestler Dan Cormier. Unfortunately Cormier broke his hand in the victory over "Bigfoot" Silva and the finals of the grand prix were left in question. Cormier courageously decided to press on with the grand prix finals and Barnett was more than happy to oblige as well. Cormier defeated Barnett via an exciting and back-and-forth unanimous decision. Barnett took a brief hiatus before signing to face Strikeforce newcomer Nandor Guelmino on Strikeforce's last event in January 2013. Barnett received a first round arm triangle choke submission victory with little trouble and delivered an entertaining if slightly awkward post-fight interview with Pat Miletich. Barnett then entered into some intense contractual negotiations with the UFC. The negotiations weren't looking very good midway through February 2013 and Barnett hinted at signing with Bellator. After several months of negotiations, however, Barnett finally signed in May 2013 to return to the UFC after over eleven years away. He next made his return against fellow former heavyweight champion Frank Mir. Barnett defeated Mir via a controversial first round technical knockout, a stoppage which Mir vehemently protested. An immediate rematch was considered. Instead Barnett signed to fight prospect Travis Browne. Fights *Josh Barnett vs. Bobby Hoffman 1 - The fight was in the finals of the Super Brawl 1999 heavyweight tournament. *Josh Barnett vs. Pedro Rizzo 1 - The fight was Barnett's first loss, a brutal knockout victory for Pedro Rizzo. *Josh Barnett vs. Semmy Schilt 1 *Randy Couture vs. Josh Barnett - The fight was for the UFC heavyweight championship with Randy Couture defending. Barnett lost the title afterwards, testing positive for steroids and stripped of the title. Couture fought Ricco Rodriguez for the vacant title and lost, going down to 205. *Josh Barnett vs. Jimmy Ambriz - The fight was Jimmy Ambriz's first loss. The fight was the first for Barnett since he was cut from the UFC after testing positive for steroids and losing his heavyweight title. *Josh Barnett vs. Yuki Kondo - The fight was for the openweight King of Pancrase championship. *Josh Barnett vs. Kazuhiro Nakamura *Josh Barnett vs. Aleksander Emelianenko *Josh Barnett vs. Mark Hunt - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Pride 2006 openweight grand prix. During the pre-fight instructions, Barnett said 'And no flying butt drops' referring to Mark Hunt's fight with Wanderlei Silva. The comment drew laughs from both men and they shook hands. *Josh Barnett vs. Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira 1 - The fight was in the semifinals of the Pride 2006 openweight grand prix. *Mirko Filipovic vs. Josh Barnett 3 - The fight was in the finals of the Pride 2006 Open-Weight grand prix. Mirko Filipovic came into the fight with a shattered ankle after the victory over Wanderlei Silva earlier that night. *Josh Barnett vs. Pawel Nastula *Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira vs. Josh Barnett 2 - The fight was Barnett's last fight in Pride and Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira's as well. *Josh Barnett vs. Hidehiko Yoshida - The fight was the Sengoku debut of both men. *Josh Barnett vs. Jeff Monson - The fight was Jeff Monson's Sengoku debut and his only fight thus far for the promotion. *Josh Barnett vs. Brett Rogers - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Strikeforce heavyweight grand prix. *Josh Barnett vs. Sergei Kharitonov - The fight was in the semifinals of the Strikeforce heavyweight grand prix. *Josh Barnett vs. Nandor Guelmino *Josh Barnett vs. Roy Nelson Drug Test Troubles *Barnett tested positive for two different anabolic steroids after his win over Bobby Hoffman at UFC 34 in November 2001. *Barnett tested positive for boldenone, fluoxymesterone and nandrolone after his heavyweight title win over Randy Couture at UFC 36 in March 2002. *Barnett tested positive for drostanolone before a scheduled fight with Fedor Emelianenko in July 2009. Category:UFC heavyweight champions Category:Heavyweight fighters